House of Ashcroft
The '''House of Ashcroft '''originates from the lands of Lordaeron. The House of Ashcroft has always had a naval background within the Kingdom and over time became one of the biggest contributors to the Lordaeronian Fleet. Along with ruling the island county of Anchoridge, the House of Ashcroft has a few other holdings in Kul Tiras, and in Stormwind. The current head of the House is Lord Hendrek Ashcroft, the Lord of Northcliff. History When the Third War wiped out the nation of Lordaeron, almost all the House's holdings in Lordaeron were destroyed. Luckily, for the family they had most of their fleet stationed at a port in Kul Tiras. The family has since been assisting the Admiralty of Kul Tiras and has been granted a suitable size of land and and a few titles for their service. Baldrec Ashcroft, the current head of House Ashcroft used a Vanguard that is a part of the Seventh Legion. For Ashcroft's service to the Grand Alliance, the family was granted land within the realm of Stormwind. Due to Baldrec's position as a naval commander in the Kul Tiras Navy, the family is now based in entirely in Kul Tiras as that is where many serve out their daily duties. Due to Lord Baldrec Ashcroft's marriage to Lady Tamora Rolhelm the family was in control of the Duchy of Stonewatch within the Redridge Mountains. The Lord Baldrec Ashcroft has sworn loyalty to the House of Wrynn of the Kingdom of Stormwind and holds a seat in the Stormwind House of Nobles. The family has also come into control of a large force of men because of the marriage between the two nobles. The force is called the Seventh Regiment of the Redridge Brigade. After the seperation of the couple, and the retirement of Baldrec, he abdicated his titles and renounced his ties to the Kingdom of Stormwind and ventured North to his ancestral seat of Anchoridge. Notable Ashcrofts Baldrec Ashcroft: Baldrec Ashcroft was one of the most prominent lords of the House of Ashcroft. Under his rule the house has expanded greatly and was in control of multiple titles. Before his death he served under his close friend Lord Maxen Montclair, and as the defunct Count of Anchoridge. Fredrick Ashcroft I: Fredrick Ashcroft I is the founding member of the House of Ashcroft, back during the time of the Arathorian Empire. Fredrick was a commanding officer of the Arathorian Naval forces and was responsible for conquering a few key locations including the very land that the House of Ashcroft currently reside on in Lordaeron, known as Anchoridge. Hendrek Ashcroft: Hendrek Ashcroft is the eldest son of Baldrec and Elizabeth Ashcroft, and the current lord of the House of Ashcroft. He is the Lord of Northcliff, a barony within Kil Tiras, and a member of the Kul Tiras Marine Corps where he serves as a Captain. Arthur Ashcroft: Arthur Ashcroft is the youngest son of Lord Baldrec Ashcroft, and the deceased Lady Elizabeth Ashcroft. Arthur is the youngest son of the former couple, and has taken up training in swordsmanship. A rather attractive young man, he is the pride of Lord Ashcroft as the two retained a close father-son relationship. Edward Ashcroft III: Edward the third is often credited with delivering the House to its naval prowess it possesses. He was a hero throughout the Lordaeron Navy, defending the shores of Lordaeron against many of the threats that faced it in the day such as the Trolls, pirates, and other human nations. Category:Organizations